Coffee III: Make Mine an Irish
by x.imagine.x
Summary: Guess what? I finally got some title creativity! Here's another installment in the Coffee series. ". If he waits for a while longer, maybe she'll see him the way he has seen her since they were teenagers. Maybe he'll finally get the happy ending he's secretly imagined for years. Provided she chooses him, of course. For now, though, he'll have to keep waiting."


**A/N: Alright, so keeping with my theme of random instalments, here's another! I really hope it doesn't suck! It's set about a week after the last instalment, even if this is posted like two years after I wrote that one…**

**Disclaimer: still isn't mine.**

* * *

**Coffee 3 (keeping up with the really creative titles!)**

He's just slipped beneath the covers when his phone vibrates, signalling a call. Groaning, he debates ignoring it and going to sleep as he planned, but figures that if it's his boss he'll probably have to hear all about it in the morning, so he throws the covers back, pads across the carpet, and snatches up the phone from his dresser. This isn't the first time his boss has called him in the middle of the night, and he's sure it won't be the last; it's the only reason he leaves his phone on all the time. He made the mistake of turning it off once and was treated to a half hour lecture about dependability.

"Hello?" He answers without checking the caller ID, making sure to insert over-the-top sleepiness into his voice. Just because he has to answer the phone doesn't mean he can't try to make her feel guilty for calling so late.

"Nate? Were you sleeping? I'm so sorry!"

He's immediately wide awake as he recognizes the voice. It isn't his boss. "No, no. I was awake. I just thought you were my boss."

She laughs, "Booty call?"

His face immediately reddens, even though he's alone. "I wish. That would be far more pleasant than having to endure her 'inspirational ideas' that will take the magazine to the next level!" He exclaimed, in perfect imitation of his boss.

She laughs again, and he smiles in return, even though she can't see it.

As silence falls between them and all he can hear on the other end of the line is her soft breathing, he remembers that it's the middle of the night. "Is everything ok, Em?" He asks, suddenly concerned. She wouldn't call this late if it wasn't important, but on the other hand, if it was urgent, she wouldn't have left telling him this late into the conversation.

Her small intake of breath lets him know that she is trying to decide how to say whatever it is.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I called you. Normally I'd call Liv, but she's still on her honeymoon and even if she wasn't, she's still a newlywed and I feel like my problems would just depress her and she doesn't need that right now, and-"

"Emma, it's ok," He interrupts her, "Really."

"No, you were going to bed and its midnight and I really shouldn't-"

"Emma, seriously, it's fine. What do you need?" He interrupts again. All thoughts of going to sleep are now gone. Truth be told, he's happy she called him.

"It's stupid. I just can't sleep and usually I call Liv, like I said, but-"

"Whoa, slow down. It's fine, Em."

"No, you know what? I just need to get out of the apartment for a bit, take a walk. I'll be fine. I'm sorry I bothered you, Nate."

"Emma, would you stop apologizing? Look, why don't you meet me at Harvey's?" He asks, already slipping on his coat and heading to the door, thankful he hasn't yet changed for bed. He knows what's coming and is two steps ahead of her. "And I'm already out the door so don't say no."

Her sigh signals his triumph and he grins as he steps into the cool night air. Harvey's is halfway between their apartments, something they discovered coincidentally about three years back. They'd made it a point to meet up at least once every couple of weeks after that. He likes the cozy little 24 hour diner, despite Liv calling it an infestation of disease when Emma brought her along one night. When he arrives, he finds her already seated in the corner booth and heads over.

Before he can do more than give a quick 'hey' the extremely unlucky waitress pulling the night shift approaches eagerly. In her defence, they're probably the only customers she'll get all night.

"Can I get a coffee, black, please?" He asks.

Emma scans the menu for a moment more before seeming to throw caution to the wind and smiling up at the waitress as she says, "Make mine an Irish."

His eyebrows shoot up even as he tries to control his surprise. Emma rarely drinks coffee, let alone alcohol.

"You want to tell me what's up?" He asks after a few minutes of silence in which the waitress brings their drinks.

"It's stupid, really. Fletcher, uh, he came to get some clothes today, and talk about what we wanted to do with the apartment," she says finally, staring out the window.

He nods. "What did you guys decide?"

"We still have a few months left on the lease, so he said I could stay there if I wanted but I-" She pauses, trying to control her emotions, "I just can't. So he's going to move back in after I find a place. I just don't really know what I'm supposed to do next, you know? I haven't had to worry about finding an apartment for years, and now…"

"Hey," he says softly, reaching out and touching her arm lightly, "It's going to be ok. You're not alone in this. You have help."

She tries to smile and almost succeeds, "Yeah, I just don't want to be a burden. Especially not to Liv when she and Daniel are in this new stage."

"And what am I? Chopped liver?" He asks, grinning.

She smiles for real this time, grasping onto the humorous direction the conversation has taken. "Well you have bigger priorities in your life than helping the damsel in distress. You work, what, three days next week?"

"Four, actually," he replies, laughing. He takes a quick drink of his coffee before returning to the seriousness of before. "Really, though. Anything you need, I'm here for you. Think of me as your back-up Liv."

This time her smile is more grateful and appreciative than humorous, and she reaches across the table to squeeze his hand lightly. "Thank you. Really."

They fall into a comfortable silence for a while as the waitress files her nails behind the register, shooting them not so inconspicuous glances every so often.

"So, tell me about you. What's going on in your life?" She asks abruptly.

Caught off guard, he shrugs. "Nothing much."

"Oh, come on. There has to be _something_. Maybe a prospective bride?" She hints, grinning.

He laughs to cover his discomfort and embarrassment, shaking his head.

"What? Seriously? Why not?"

He shrugs again, trying to think of a way to change the subject. "I just haven't met anyone recently?"

She shakes her head in disbelief. "I don't believe that at all."

"Why not? You've met the women I work with."

She lets out a short laugh. "I guess that's true."

They sit in silence for a bit, each wrapped up in their own thoughts. He covertly studies the sadness in Emma's eyes as she stares at the coffee in her hand. It isn't as pronounced as it once was, but it's still there. Fletcher's visit definitely didn't help, but she's slowly healing. He has to remind himself that it will take time. Fletcher was her life for ten years, and that isn't something that can be easily erased. His words in the tux rental shop echo in his head. _Sometimes I think I wait around too long_. Now, he's not so sure. If he waits for a while longer, maybe she'll see him the way he has seen her since they were teenagers. Maybe he'll finally get the happy ending he's secretly imagined for years. Provided she chooses him, of course. For now, though, he'll have to keep waiting. He can be there for her; he _wants_ to be there for her. It's already been over ten years; a little longer won't kill him.

"Nate?" Her voice brings him back to the present. She's moved her head in an attempt to get his attention.

He blinks in surprise. "Sorry, zoned out. What were you saying?"

"Nothing, you just looked far away. Everything OK?"

He grins, "Everything's fine."

He chooses that moment to yawn, despite his attempt to stop it. She shoots him a knowing look.

"You're tired," she states. "I shouldn't have called you so late. I'm-"

He holds up a hand. "No, don't apologize. If I wanted to be at home right now, I would be."

"We should probably get going, though," she tells him, and he can swear there's a hint of regret in her voice, "It's nearly two in the morning."

Once again, time has gotten away from them. Time always seems to fly when he's with Emma.

He nods, "Probably a good idea."

They stand and he drops some cash on the table, along with a healthy tip for the poor waitress who now looks like she's about to fall asleep. Emma protests, but he waves her off, telling her she can get the next one. His stomach fills with warmth as she agrees to a next time. He knows it's dangerous, letting these feelings out again after so long, but he can't help it. He thought she was lost to him, but then Fletcher turned away the best thing that would probably ever happen to the man. He can't help but hope that this is his chance.

She shoots him a warm smile as they part ways at the corner, dismissing his offer to see her safely home. He settles for the promise of a text message when she arrives safely after ensuring one of his own. Receiving it and typing out a quick reply, he rolls over in his bed and falls asleep smiling slightly. She'll be okay eventually, and he'll drink as much coffee and wait as long as it takes until that happens.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so I know it's short, but there was really nothing else I wanted to have happen, and it's taken me so long to get this right that I figured that was enough progress for one installment. I already have an idea for the next piece in the series: Emma and Nate go apartment hunting (with coffee, of course!). I would really like to thank everyone who continues to read these, especially since I take a year in between… As always, reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
